Various types of storage devices are available to store data for electronic devices. Examples of storage devices include tape-based storage devices, disk-based storage devices, integrated circuit (IC) storage devices, and others.
In a tape-based storage device, data is stored on plural data tracks of a storage tape, where the data tracks extend generally longitudinally along the storage tape. The reading and recording of data in the data tracks is accomplished by using tape heads, which typically include read/write heads for reading/recording data on storage tapes.
The storage tape is moved longitudinally with respect to the tape head during a recording operation or read operation. When reading from or writing to the storage tape, accurate lateral positioning of the tape head with respect to the storage tape is desirable. To achieve accurate lateral positioning of the tape head, servo bands (or servo tracks) are recorded onto the storage tape. The servo bands contain servo patterns that are detectable by the tape head during read/write operations for determining the relative lateral position of the tape head with respect to the storage tape.
As the track density of storage tapes has increased to allow higher storage capacities on storage tapes, the challenges involved in positioning tape heads with respect to storage tapes has also increased.